Multi-point locking arrangements are typically used with door assemblies when it is desired to have a very secure locking relationship between two separate door components. The two separate door components could be a hinged panel (e.g. a hinged door) and a doorjamb; a sliding door and a doorjamb; a pair of hinged panels; etc.
The use of the multi-point locking arrangement provides multiple engagement locations between the door components to provide the improved engagement between the two components. Unfortunately, the increased securement comes at the price of increased complexity in the lock assembly, which can make these types of lock assemblies for doors difficult to actuate. More particularly, these types of lock assemblies may require a higher level of torque to actuate the various lock bolts.
As such, these types of lock assemblies often require a multi-step actuation procedure where the user first actuates a handle of the door assembly used to manipulate the latch and then a thumb turn or keyed lock cylinder is actuated to effectuate final locking of the lock assembly. The use of the handle helps the user generate greater torques to manipulate the more complex or resistive lock assembly between the locked and unlocked states. A further problem is created due to this type of arrangement. Namely, users often cannot figure out how to work the lock assembly as they are often not use to having to perform two separate manipulations to lock and unlock a door lock. This can lead to the user trying to force the key or thumb turn resulting in damage to the lock assembly.
The present invention provides improvements over the current state of the art.